


Samhain

by ExistentialMalaises



Series: Prompts and Themes [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: Arthur watches Gwen dance.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Prompts and Themes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1011330
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> An Arwen mood board and drabble for Samhain made for yourcrookedheart.

A short trek outside of Camelot, Arthur stood amidst a feasting crowd. An intimate gathering of villagers around a large bonfire. They swayed on light feet, coupled through hands like a circlet of braided flowers.

Gwen smiled at him, and tugged his arm towards the dancing. He faltered, and watched her wreathe herself into others. Her loose dress swam around her slender legs, brown skin and brown shoes flowing over the mossy ground.

His very own enchantress.

No one knew him here, nothing to give him away, not unless he announced himself.

Any misgivings he had trickled to the tips of his fingers until they tinged with longing. And Merlin’s knowing grin was reason enough to leave.

He plunged forward, to the fire. Anything for a night shared with her.


End file.
